Akatsuki:the dark light
by Sworn Through the Sword
Summary: another xperimental story hope you like it. R&R i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki: the dark light

Chapter1

Akatsuki was just packing up from their trip to the crescent moon islands. No one knew of them there and the entire team needed a break. Just to, you know get away from it all.

Konan, Pain, and Itachi where sitting outside a café waiting for Kakuzu and Tobi. The group had heard a caravan from the leaf was heading toward the islands, so they needed to leave as soon as possible.

"What's taking so long? Tobi said he just needed to use the bathroom." Said Konan. "Ya know what? I'm going for a walk on the beach." Itachi got up also "mind if I join you?" "Not at all, Pain can wait while Kakuzu argues over a one dollar cup of coffee." Said great leader slammed his head on the table, and hit one of his piercings. "Ow, dammit! Don't go too far, we need to get off the islands by tonight." He added rubbing his nose. "Fine, here's your damn money, bastard!" Kakuzu said as he exited the café with Tobi in tow.

"Where are you two going?" "For one last walk on the beach, wanna come?" asked Konan. "Nah, I've gotta get my stuff and find Hidan, who knows what he's doing right now." Tobi jumped over the table. "Oooooooooooh, can Tobi come? Tobi promises to be a good boy!" he asked jumping up and down like a rabbit. "Fine, just behave yourself." Said Itachi who just finished his tea.

Later it was Konan, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori walking down the beach before they stopped to look at the sea. "Ah a beautiful sight, huh Konan-sempai?" said Tobi. "Yes it is Tobi, when this is over and our mission is complete, I'm gonna live somewhere with a view like this." Sasori smiled and said "your such a girl" earning himself a paper shuriken to the eye. She knew it wouldn't hurt the little puppet, but it made her feel better.

As the sun set, they were joined by Kisame. "Well this was fun while it lasted. Sucks we have to go back." The others all nodded. Suddenly, just as the sun vanished over the horizon, they all felt a massive chakra signature. Then a large black void opened about 20 feet from them.

A figure emerged, or rather was thrown from the void. A voice called out behind him. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" he got up and stared into the void. "Oh I'll come back alright, I'll come back and kill every last one of you back stabbing fucks!" the void close and he looked around.

"Dammit! Why did this shit happen to me? Why do the people I trust always betray me?" he fell back into the sand and looked at the sky. "So this is it, I'm done. Oh somebody please kill me!" the rest of Akatsuki arrived to see the latter half of the man's entrance. "Well you heard him, he wants to die!" Hidan said readying his scythe.

Pain grabbed his shoulder and told him to stand down. Konan approached the man. "Excuse me." She said carefully. He opened his eyes and she saw he was crying. He jumped to his feet and took a stance. "Who are you?" "It's alright, my name is Konan, I'm a friend." Normally that statement put people at ease; however this man seemed angered by it.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I don't need any more friends. All my friends have betrayed or abandoned me." He said in a snarl. He yelled "get away from me!" and took a swing at her, only to double over and howl in pain. She noticed now that he was bleeding. "Kakuzu, get over here!" Konan yelled. The living rag-doll walked over and said "let me see your wounds." The man opened his shirt to reveal his chest completely covered in cuts and scars.

Konan thought he wore a red shirt, but it was actually soaked in blood. The man looked at them with anger in his still tearing eyes. "Why are you helping me? I've never seen you before in my life." Kakuzu looked him in the eyes as he readied his threads.

The man didn't even blink; he just gave Kakuzu a look of pure agony, both physical and emotional. "Did it ever occur to you we're just being considerate?" he said as he began to close the man's wounds. He scoffed, "where I'm from, being considerate will get you killed."

"So, what's your name?" Konan asked trying to learn more about the man. "Ibara Ranmyaku, you said your name is Konan right?" she smiled and nodded. "And you're… Kakuzu I believe?" he nodded. "Thorn of chaos, huh? Badass name." said Itachi as he walked over, seeing the situation had calmed down.

"I'm Itachi." "Wow, horrible name, no offense." "None taken, I hate my name too." Ibara laughed then grabbed him side. "The fuck happened? You look like you had sex with a chainsaw." Said Hidan. "That's Hidan; he's a little foul mouthed." "Well, I hate telling a story more than once so why don't you call your friends over here so they can hear me the first time." Ibara said through clenched teeth as Kakuzu closed his last open wound. "Thanks man, I owe ya one." "I'll hold you to that."

Itachi and Konan helped Ibara off the beach and over to a nearby café. "Everyone this is Ibara." She said once they were all there. "Ibara this is Akatsuki, our fucked up little family." Sasori had offered to get him a cup of tea, but Ibara dug some money out of his pocket and asked him to just bring it to him. "Thanks dude." He said leaning against the table.

"So who are you guys?" he asked the few members he had yet to meet. "Kisame." "Tobi!" "Deidara." "Sasori!" "Pain." "Zetsu." They each introduced themselves. Then Pain asked "so, what happened to you?" Ibara's face turned to one of anger and anguish. "My father sent me on a mission and I was ambushed. The mission was botched and I returned barley alive, and what does my father do? He throws me in the torture chamber for a week!"

The members of Akatsuki were crowded around him as he told his sad tale. "When I got out, I learned that my girlfriend was cheating on me with my best friend, but I was too out of it and so short of blood that I didn't really care. I forgive them and wish them both the best, and the next day, I'm in prison for their murders. Instead of having me killed, my father decided to make an example of me. He had me lashed 100 times then banished forever. That's when you guys found me."

Konan, Deidara, and Tobi were in tears. They felt so sorry for him, they could barely stand it. Suddenly Ibara forced himself to his feet. "Thank you all again, but I really should be going. I don't want to be a burden." He turned and stared slowly walking away. Konan turned to Pain and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure about this, Konan?"

"Sure? Pain look at him! He's broken, bloody and has nowhere to go. Please." The leader looked at Ibara who was about twenty feet away now. "Ibara, hold on." He stopped and turned to them. "How would you like to join our organization? Seeing how you really don't have anywhere else to go." Ibara's eyes tiered up and he smiled. "Sure, why not." He said trying to sound manly. A round of woohoo's came from the group as Kisame helped him back to the table.

"I feel I should warn you, we're all S rank wanted criminals." He said as Ibara sat down. "Doesn't bother me. Technically so am I." "Perfect! You'll fit right in." said Deidara. They all laughed and started introducing themselves more personally. For the next hour Ibara learned Akatsuki's mission and the reason behind it.

The team learned more about Ibara as well. They learned that he wasn't really human, that he was actually a demon from hell. "I guess demons really are the monsters people say they are, if they can do this to their own kind, not to mention their own kin." Itachi had said. "Not all demons Itachi, my mother was the kindest most caring demon I've ever known. In the end, her kindness is what got her killed." He began tearing up again. "Fuck, man stop crying so much. People will think you're a bitch. So what if your mom's dead." Suddenly an enormous sword was at Hidan's throat. "Insult my mother again and I'll turn you to mulch." Ibara said in an unearthly voice. It was official, he hated Hidan.

He dismissed his blade and apologized. "Sorry, I'm still a little sensitive about my mom. Didn't mean to scare you guys." He thought he wasn't making a good first impression. Suddenly they all laughed. "No apology necessary, if you're a criminal and you hate Hidan, then you're officially in Akatsuki." Said Kakuzu. Ibara laughed and Hidan got angry. "Fuck you new guy, fuck you in the ass!" "No you may not." Was his response and that even got Pain to laugh. Ibara felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Thing were finally looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

(2 days later) Akatsuki was on a ship headed for the mainland. Yesterday Ibara felt comfortable enough to suggest an alternative plan to Pain. "Listen I don't see how creating the ultimate weapon is going to bring peace. Instead of using the tailed beasts as a weapon, why not remove them from the equation?"

Pain gave him a look. "And how would we do that?" "Simple, you said this statue of yours can seal them away right? So we seal them inside it then seal the statue away. I can even help remove the beasts from their containers without killing them, and then maybe they'll come to us willingly."

"That's so crazy it might work." Said Pain thoughtfully. Suddenly the ship shook violently. "What was that?" Zetsu asked from the corner. It shook again and a loud crash came from the deck. Konan flung the door open, she looked terrified. "Get out here now!" she yelled and Ibara and Pain jumped up.

When they got outside, they saw 6 towering tentacles around the boat. "Is that a kraken?" Ibara yelled to Sasori who was shooting needles at an arm. "They show up sometimes, they're kinda rare." Suddenly the creature's main arms rose out of the water, ready to crush the boat in half. Ibara noticed Konan run past him and launch paper kunai at the arms, but they only seemed to irritate the beast.

As the arms came down, Ibara got in front of Konan and began weaving hand signs with blinding speed. "Fire style: Flagro Maximus!" he yelled before opening his mouth wide and releasing a stream of fire that would make a dragon cower in fear. The arms were engulfed in flames and sunk into the water. "Thanks Ibara, that's one powerful jutsu you got there." Said Konan. "Yeah but it uses a lot of chakra." He dropped to his knees and started coughing up blood. "Dammit, my internal injuries haven't healed yet." He said as his vision went blurry. "Ibara!" screamed Konan as she and Pain rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" Pain asked him. Ibara looked from him to Konan and due to blood loss and light headedness he said "wow, you're really pretty." Before passing out. She blushed; she didn't know whether to slap him or what. Suddenly the kraken returned and was pissed off. The main body rose from the water and fired a water jet from its mouth. Kakuzu countered with Lightning style: False Darkness, but was sent flying by an arm. Then Ibara was suddenly on his feet, a dark chakra pouring from him. "Get down everyone, this is gonna be rough." He said as he weaved more hand signs.

Then he held a hand out in front of him and said "oh boy this is gonna hurt. Lightning style: Lux Magnus!" a beam of pure light shot out of his hand and cut the arms off the kraken as he turned slowly. Then he jumped into the air and yelled "Wind style: Via Dolorosa!" he twisted his body and flung blades of air off his arms and legs that cut into the kraken's body. When he landed he turned to Pain, who nodded. He jumped above the creature and yelled "Shinra Tensei!" which crushed the creature, effectively killing it.

The other passengers cheered and thanked them. Thanks to Akatsuki's actions no one died. Once Ibara's chakra faded he passed out again. Kisame brought him into the cabin so he could sleep. "This guy's got some serious power. Did you see that lightning jutsu, un?" Deidara said? "Very impressive, I'm glad we added him to the group." Said Pain. "You okay Konan?" he asked his old friend. She snapped out of her daydream and said "yeah I'm fine." She was actually thinking _does Ibara really think I'm pretty or was that just him bleeding out? _She decided to ask when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

(1 month later) Ibara was confronted by Konan almost as soon as he woke up. He had told her he did think she was pretty, but wasn't sure if she was involved with Pain. She had responded by kissing him, only for Pain to walk in at that moment. Her exact words when he asked her were "fuck you, I may be 'your angel' but I'm still a woman and I've got needs."

So for the past month Ibara and Konan were dating, and surprisingly, Pain didn't have a problem with it. As long as their relationship didn't get in the way of missions, he didn't say shit. Finally the group made it back to the hideout only for Ibara to say, and I quote "fuck this I ain't livin in a damn cave." Before using a forbidden reality warping jutsu to create a new hideout for them, which only they could see or enter. Others had to be brought in by Akatsuki members. And now, stupid shit ensues.

"Dammit Tobi, you suck at this!" Deidara yelled as he got fragged by his 'partner' again. They were playing modern warfare on their new 360 against Itachi and Sasori. The red head was the best at this by far. Apparently puppet master jutsu gives you great hand-eye coordination, go figure.

"I'm sorry Deidara-sempai, I was trying to hit Sasori-sempai like a good boy but I missed." Said Tobi, tears flowing out the eyehole in his mask. "Don't apologize Tobi, we're just that good." Said Sasori.

"Dammit Kakuzu your cheating!" Ibara yelled. He, Hidan and Kakuzu were playing blackjack. "It's not my fault you can't read my poker face." The rag doll said in his defense. "I can't read your face cuz I can't see it! Wearing a mask is an unfair advantage. Konan-chan back me up here." He turned to his girlfriend who was reading a book. "I'm not getting involved. I told you not to gamble with him, but did you listen to me? No of course not." She said not even looking up.

Ibara gave Hidan and Kakuzu a look, and they both understood. Ever since joining Akatsuki, he had risked his own life multiple times to protect the others. Akatsuki was his family now, and he would be damned if anything happened to them while he was around. He sat down next to Konan and said. "Sweetheart are you okay? You're usually not this edgy unless something's wrong." She looked at him and smiled. "No, everything's fine I promise." She said snuggling into him.

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Awwww, that's just too damn cute. I know I've said it before but you two are such a cute couple." Said Kisame on his way through. He was working on his stereo system which crapped out every other week. "Have you guys seen my blowtorch?" they shook their heads and Hidan asked "why the fuck do you need a fucking blowtorch to fix a fucking stereo?" "Does it matter?" "No, I guess not."

Pain walked into the kitchen, a bottle of whisky in his hand. "Dude, Pain, drinking this early?" Ibara asked his friend/boss. "It's either a headache tomorrow from this or a headache now from all of you. I choose tomorrow." He deadpanned. "More importantly, I have a mission for you and Konan."

The couple looked at Pain completely serious. It's time we put Ibara's plan into effect. You two, along with Itachi and Kisame will intercept the nine tails jinchuriki, and get an answer from him. If he refuses, take him by force." Konan nodded and Kisame yelled to Itachi over his shoulder. "Itachi-san, we have a mission." The others could swear they heard the Uchiha mumble something like "and just when I was gonna win."

When they left the hideout Itachi pointed the way to the Konoha ninja. "Listen guys, I have a favor to ask. I need to finish things with Sasuke and the nine tails brat is on his way toward him. I need you two to stall them for as long as you can." Ibara was a little worried; Itachi was talking like he didn't plan on coming back. Kisame seemed to think the same thing. Konan nodded and said "be careful you two."

As they parted ways, Itachi yelled back, "don't you dare name your kids after me, Itachi's an awful name." Ibara laughed and Konan blushed. This was the last time they would see their red-eyed friend.

Naruto and the rest of the team were gaining on Sasuke. Suddenly they were trapped in a clearing, surrounded by a barrier. "So which of you is Naruto Uzumaki?" said a female voice. Everyone looked to see two members of Akatsuki staring down the group. Naruto let a little of Kurama's chakra well up in him. "Guess that's him. Shall we introduce ourselves my dear?" the man said to his partner.

"Might as well." They jumped down and the man was in front of Naruto in an instant. Instead of attacking, he held out his hand. "The name's Ibara Ranmyaku, nice to meet the jinchuriki of the nine tails." Naruto, sensing no threat from the man shook his hand. Ibara pointed behind him. "The lovely lady behind me is Konan." She waved as she was introduced.

"Alright so why are you here?" Kakashi asked. "Two reasons, one we need to talk to Naruto, and two to stall you so Itachi can talk to his little brother." Konan said. Suddenly Kiba attacked her with his tunneling fang jutsu, only for Ibara to block it with his bare hand. "You'll have to do much better than that kid."

He said as he threw to dog boy to the side. Kakashi revealed his eye and took a stance. "Ooo the sharingan, pretty." Said Ibara, jokingly. 'Like Konan said, we just want to talk. Is that too much to ask?"

Naruto put up his hand. "Hold on I wanna hear what they have to say." "Good choice nine tails. Okay you know Akatsuki wants peace and for that we need the tailed beasts. Originally, we were gonna use them as a weapon, but came up with a better idea." Naruto was interested now. "And what would that be?" "We seal all nine away and they never see the light of day again." Konan said.

"Ibara-kun even found a way to remove the beasts without killing their containers." The entire group gasped, some from the fact they could seal the beasts away forever, others from realizing Naruto was a jinchuriki. "So what'll it be kid, one way or the other, we getting the nine tails and you get to live. You can either come willingly, or I can kick the shit out of you and rip the fox out by force. Your choice." Ibara said.

Naruto thought for a moment, hearing mixed answers from his friends. Some said it sounded like a good deal, others said not to trust them. Finally he said "okay I'll go willingly, after I catch up with Sasuke and deal with him." Ibara's smile turned to a frown. "Not an option kid. You can try to force your way through, but you're not talking to Sasuke till Itachi is done with him."

The Konoha ninja readied themselves to fight. Konan huffed, "these kids think they can beat us? Kakashi is the only real threat." She said as she began turn to paper. Ibara laughed and summoned his sword, known as Chaosbringer. "At any rate now we can kill some time until it's over. He and Konan looked worried, even sad. "What's wrong with you two?" Kakashi asked.

Konan answered "we're worried, we don't think our friend Itachi is coming back this time." Ibara added "from the way he spoke, it was like he planned it this way. Regardless we can't let you leave, Naruto Uzumaki." Said jinchuriki rushed them with a rasengan but was blocked by Ibara's blade. "That all you got, brat? C'mon, show me the power of the nine tails!"


	4. NOTICE TO ALL

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Sworn Through the Sword


End file.
